This invention relates to new and useful improvements in liquid filters and although it is designed primarily for use with sewage pumps and the like, nevertheless it can be used to filter various other liquids in a variety of situations.
Most filters are either so small as to be easily clogged with material being filtered out of the liquid passing through the filter or, alternatively, the filter construction itself is not particularly suitable for use with certain types of undesirable materials.
Another disadvantage of the majority of filters is the difficulty in ascertaining whether or not the element is plugged except when there is a malfunction in the liquid flow.